A Christmas in Oslo
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: [Slightly based on A Summer Day in Copenhagen] Lukas is feeling lonely. Emil is hanging out with other people and all his other family members don't want to see him or have passed away. All that could save his dat is Mathias, but he would never come. Not after the fight they got into some time ago. Or would he? [WARNING: Some gore and animal & domestic abuse!]
1. Chapter 1 - 24th of December

**Hello stranger~**

 **Just like last year, my Christmas fic will focus on the DenNor pairing. This story will have multiple chapters and will begin rather dark and slightly disturbing(?) as our favorite Norge looks back on how his life used to be.**

 **DenNor will follow later :3**

 **Also, this is slightly based off my other story (A Summer Day in Copenhagen)**

 **The only difference: (if I remember it correctly) the Copenhagen one had Lukas and Mathias as countries and this one follows the life of two humans.**

 **Yeah...**

 **I hope you'll enjoy~**

Finally Christmas had arrived. The harsh winter weather had already dawned upon the streets of Oslo and the fjords were covered in a thick mist for 80 percent of the time. Big, round drops of snow had descended on Earth from the clouds and were now forming a cold and slippery white carpet on the streets. The sky was relatively clear, except for a few small clouds that were still dropping the snow down on Earth. An icy cold wind came rushing through the streets like a waterfall, messing up people's hair and making the few people who were still out on the streets shiver.

It was just a few minutes over 12 a.m. and the cold was at its worst. The wind was hard and almost froze Lukas Bondevik's nose as he crossed the street. His nose and cheeks were colored a bright red, his ears were covered by a woolen beanie with a few stands of hair sticking out from under it. Especially this one curly lock of hair that would never cooperate. His hands were buried deep into his mittens. Normally, he would have worn regular gloves, but he preferred to wear his mittens when he wasn't planning on doing much with his hands except for holding a to-go cup of coffee.

Some people passed by on the sidewalk. First, there was a walking man, who came from behind Lukas. He seemed to be about 80 years old and walked quickly, almost aggressively. He looked so sad, with his head down and his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. 'He's lost his wife not too long ago and hates Christmas,' Lukas thought to himself .Then there was a teenage boy. His eyes were dull and he looked tired. 'He's heading home to spend some quality time with his dysfunctional family.' A couple, likely in their 20's. They were holding hands and spoke to each other quietly, giggling because of dry jokes they told each other. The two of them looked so happy. 'He's going to ask her to marry him on Christmas eve.'

Sometimes, Lukas found himself wishing he could ever feel the same way. But that would never happen. He repeated it over and over again in his head. He would never be able to keep the one he loved most close, because he never showed his emotions.

He'd fall in love and end up with a broken heart, because he was not able to show a person how much he actually cared about them. After that, he promised himself that he would never fall in love again, since it would only hurt him.

And so he spent his days alone, walking through Oslo. A cup of coffee in his hands and a piercing wind in his face.

Emil, his little brother, spent more time with his best friend Leon than with Lukas. Ever since the day Lukas turned 15 years old, he had been living with his grandma. It wasn't exactly approved by the authorities, but his distant relatives had succeeded in making him vanish off the radar. And when courts finally let him, he and the widower that used to be married to his aunt instantly drove all the way to Trondheim with the Child Protective Services right on their heels and took Emil to Oslo to live with Lukas.

At first, Emil had protested, because he didn't want to leave their house in Trondheim. Emil was still pretty young at the time, only 10.

In the end, Lukas convinced Emil to come along and they left the family they'd never wanted to be born in.

Lukas' father, who'd received the name Amund, had never had any sense of remorse or pity for others. He often went out hunting with the family's Jämthund, a dog that looked similar to a husky, and skinned the animals he captured when they were still alive. When Lukas was about 4 years old, when Emil wasn't even born yet, he went down to the garage to see where all the noise was coming from. His mother was at one of her friends at the time and wouldn't be there to save Lukas for what was to come.

 _The high-pitched screeching continued and Lukas was starting to get worried about his father. He'd been down there for quite a while and he might have gotten hurt._

 _''Far?'' he asked in a quite voice. He really didn't want to disturb his father when he was working on something in the garage, because, when he didn't get out of there for a longer amount of time, it usually meant whatever he was doing was important. At least to him, it was._

 _No reply came from down the stairs, only the piercing squeaking that chilled the small boy's bones, whose curiosity was getting the better of him. Trying to be as quiet as possible, so he wouldn't disrupt his father's business, he tiptoed down the creaking stairs._

 _''Far?'' he asked again as he got closer to the bottom of the stairs, where the wall surrounding the upper parts of the stairs was low enough for a small child to be peeking out from._

 _In the dimly lit basement, which could also be used as a garage, since it had a door and space for a relatively large car, Lukas watched his father as he held a red figure in his hand. It was moving and the sound seemed to be coming from the weird creature. It took the Norwegian boy a few seconds to realize that his father was holding a blood-soaked rabbit in his hands. It was alive, sadly, as the terrible man skinned it. It was screaming its lungs out in pain and the sight was nothing less than completely horrifying and traumatizing._

 _Lukas screamed at the top of his lungs, tears already rapidly running down his cheeks as he watched the once furry animal suffer in his own father's rough and merciless hands. He felt like he could faint any second now, as he watched the dark red pool that covered Amund's clothing, the floor and the metal table where the man had been 'working' on._

 _Lukas' father, enraged by his disobedient son, snapped his head in said son's direction and harshly smacked the animal down on the table._

 _''Come here,'' he demanded, his voice sounding as normal as ever, but with a dangerous undertone._

 _The young child shook his head and took a step back up the stairs, almost tripping and falling when the wooden planks seemed further away than he could reach in his just about frozen state. He watched as his father slowly took a step toward him, as if walking towards a deer you don't want to startle._

 _''For crying out loud, Lukas! Come here!''_

 _Amund's voice resembled that of a creature that came straight from Hell. Roaring, heavy, loud. Terrifying. He would often make his voice sound so intimidating when he was around Lukas or his mother, who had become a something like a personal slave for him. She'd snapped a long time ago, making her mind even more fuzzy than it already was with dozens of pills that she took every single day. Sometimes her husband even had to force her._

 _It was his fault. All of it was his fault._

 _Lukas' mother wasn't crazy, he'd only made her seem crazy. Amund was a renowned businessman. Everyone knew him and everyone thought of him as the perfect man. In front of everyone else, he'd put up a smile and tell people how much he loved his family. He made their family dysfunctional, but he also made them seem happy._

 _The truth was that Lukas' mother, Lena, had never been insane before she started to take those pills. Amund just played a scene, setting her and the local doctor up against each other so that she would seem crazy. He made it seem like she had attempted to kill herself, like she had hurt Lukas, like she would go as far as to torture their dog. Amund had made pictures of it to make it seem legit. In reality, he was the one causing harm. He'd wait for his wife to arrive on the scene and then capture it to make it seem like he had the evidence to prove she was mentally ill._

 _When the doctors, who obviously trusted Amund because of his high status, looked into the case, they had decided to take Lena in for a couple of weeks to start the treatment._

 _Lukas remembered it so well. The day that the big cars came and how the men shoved his mother into one of them. Her screams went through flesh and bone. They closed the van's door and drove away while Lukas watched the whole scene from his bedroom window._

 _It was snowing that day. The tracks were still visible for hours after they had left. The Norwegian boy cried for hours, screaming for his mother to come back. Amund had left the house to go to town, not at all worried about his son, who had just learned to form the most basic sentences back then. Halvor, the dog, who was just a small puppy back then, had accompanied Lukas for hours. The boy dug his face into the dog's fur and slowly started to calm down as the dog gave him the love he yearned for so badly. Crying and screaming turned to tears and sobs. Tears and sobs turned to quiet whimpers._

 **And we have reached the ending of chapter 1! I hope my twisted mind didn't frighten you too much with the bunny... The poor animal...**

 **Have a Merry Chrismas and I wish you all a very very Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas Day

p style="text-align: left;"strongThe second and final chapter! It turned out kinda weird, because I didn't have enough time to write this today.. Maybe I'll rewrite it later...br /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAnyways, this chapter's content is based in what's actually going on in my life and my fantasies about what I wish would actually happen (except for the abuse, thank God for that)./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAlso, Emil is really OOC in this chapter, but let's just say he's really pumped about Christmas, haha!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo here it is. I hope you'll enjoy~!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lena's body eventually returned, but her personality had changed rapidly. Her ocean-blue eyes had lost that playful sparkle they once held. Lukas had always admired her positivity, even though her husband was a total asshole. As a child, getting a cookie from someone will automatically make them seem like a /br /Amund drugged her every night. He would slip the pills into her tea. Eventually the pills affected Lena in such a way that she went insane. Just like Lukas' father had always wanted her to /br /Then the year when Emil was born rolled around. No one even knew about the child or Lena's pregnancy. He was a child that came with the night. His hair a silver-like color and his eyes an unrealistic violet shade. Lukas thought his younger brother was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. His big eyes, filled with wonder, as they stared up at Norway and tugged his hair a little. He looked like an angel. His face as white as snow and his lips the color of the spring blossom. His long eyelashes decorated his face and gave him a somewhat feminine /Lukas cared for his brother as if he was his very own child. He protected him from the nasty things that were roaming in and outside the house. Whenever Emil did something that would get him into trouble with their father, his older brother would take the blame for him. He'd gone through mental and physical abuse for him and he'd do it all over again if it would make his younger brother /br /And now they were here. Amund had killed their mother. It began with one pill to keep her calm. Then it turned into five a day. That was when she started to lose herself. It kept getting more with every passing year. Lena had even tried to kill herself in a clear moment. She'd tried to slit her wrists with a kitchen knife. Amund knew something was wrong when she refused to come out of the bathroom, since she was - as he called her - 'an obedient little slut'. He had kicked in the bathroom door and stopped her at the last moment. Eventually he'd been the one to kill her, but also got sent to jail for it. Lukas had taken Emil away from him by that time and they'd been living with their grandmother ever since that /br /Now Emil was celebrating Christmas somewhere else and Lukas was left to sulk in their apartment, where they'd been living since the oldest brother turned 18. Their grandmother was incredibly sweet, but not able to care for two boys anymore. They'd given her the space she needed to properly care for herself. They still visited her at least once a week./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /~0o0~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /When Lukas woke up in the morning, after his night of wandering the streets, he found that Emil had left him a note that he'd be spending the day with Leon, he friend who came from Hong Kong. Lukas knew his little brother had a big crush on the other boy, even though he'd never admit that to him. Emil was actually a very shy boy and even felt to awkward to admit things like these to his brother, the one he trusted the most of all /br /Even though his past had been hard, Lukas had never felt so alone before. Mathias wouldn't come. Not after the fight they had a few months ago. The Dane had gone as far as to block him, making it nearly impossible for Lukas to contact him. For the first few months, the Norwegian guy had let him be, because Mathias had told him he'd come back when he calmed down, but with every passing day Lukas hope seemed to fade away. Now Lukas had sent his former best friend an email, telling him how sorry he was and that he wished he'd come back. Mathias had not responded /The truth was that Lukas slowly fell for the other, making the situation worse because of it. Because he fell in love with the other, he got clingy when he could feel the other slipping away from him. That's when Mathias left /br /They'd planned for him to come to Oslo for the holidays, but Lukas doubted he'd be coming any time soon./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /~0o0~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /Evening fell and Emil had come /br /''You have to come with us, Lukas!'' the younger brother begged. He'd been going at it like this ever since he opened the door, asking his older brother to come with him to some kind of restaurant with Leon and some of their /br /The older brother let out a sigh. ''Emil, I'm not really feeling like going out with people I don't even know…'' Translation: he just wanted to sulk on the couch in nothing but the light of the Christmas tree and the /br /Emil whispered something in his friend's ear, who nodded. They calmly walked towards Lukas and each grabbed one of his arms to pull him off of the couch. ''You are going to go upstairs, dress nicely to go out, you're coming with us and you're going to have lots of fun!'' the youngest brother demanded. The other looked at him dryly, somewhat annoyed. ''Please, big brother,'' Emil tried again, using his puppy-eyes and high-pitched voice to change the other's mind. He knew Lukas had a weakness for being called 'big brother'. Hell, even Leon knew about /br /In reality, he had an entirely different plan that his brother couldn't know /br /Trying to usher his brother upstairs, Emil looked back to ask Leon one more thing. ''Would you mind to wait down here for a moment?'' Leon shook his head. He had never been a boy of many /br /Lukas was dragged up the stairs and into his room by his brother, who basically threw him on the bed as he almost pulled the door off of its /''Let's see if you've got anything….'' he paused for a few seconds to think of a proper and non-hurtful way to describe his brothers wardrobe. ''Appropriate…''br /br /The other scoffed and just sat down as his brother was spitting through all the clothing he had. He eventually found a black skinny jeans and a shirt of his own. It was oversized on Emil, but it fit Lukas perfectly. The shirt was ivory colored and looked perfect on Lukas when paired with a sleeveless black silk cardigan that hung down to his /br /Emil took a few steps back to look at his brother. ''Now… If you could just wipe that frown off your face, you'd be good to go,'' he commented. His brother gave him a glare that looked more hurt than /The younger brother sighed. ''I'm sorry… I just want you to be happy on special occasions like these,'' he explained. ''Could you… At least try.. Smiling?'' he /br /Lukas gave in to his brother and managed to display a weak smile on his face, who lightened up /br /''Yes! Now we're ready to go!'' he exclaimed, more joyful than Lukas had ever seen him. The two brothers made their way down the stairs. The three of them made their way to some kind of American inspired restaurant in Lukas' /br /The three boys got out of the car, Emil acting all psycho because he wanted his brother to hurry up. Lukas felt a little weirded out, because the two boys were behaving so weird. br /''Are you ever going to tell me what you're planning?'' he asked the two, eyeing both of /br /Leon grinned and spoke for the first time in a long time. ''You'll see soon,'' he explained in a mysteriously soft /br /With a sigh, Lukas gave in to the two boys once again and went inside, to see his surprise right there waiting for /br /''M-Mathias..?'' he mumbled as he was met with two eyes as blue as the sky on a summer day. br /br /The tall Dane rushed towards him, followed by two of his friends. Lukas recognized them immediately. Berwald and Tino. Two guys Mathias had met when the three of them were all still in high school. Tino and Berwald weren't Danes themselves, but attended an international school in Copenhagen /br /Mathias embraced Lukas, who was still too stunned to say anything more than the other's name and other unintelligible /''Lukas,'' he began, moving back a little to look the other in the eyes properly. ''I've missed you so much…''br /There were so many things he wanted to tell him all at once, but not a single word of it left his /br /Lukas was still unable to say a word as he stared at the one he fell in love with and was now falling in love with all over again. ''I-.. You-.. What is-..'' he choked /br /''Hey doofus,'' Leon grinned while trying to get the attention of both guys. When both of them had snapped out of their trance, he nodded in Emil's direction, who was now standing on a bar stool - being supported by Berwald and Tino, in case he'd lose his balance - and held a mistletoe above their /br /Emil gave both of them a kind smile. ''I'm passing for Santa tonight,'' he announced. ''Merry Christmas.''br /br /The Dane and the oldest brother looked back at each other, each sporting a sweet smile on their lips and a crimson blush on their /br /''Merry Christmas,'' Mathias whispered, just loud enough for Lukas to hear it over the sound of the cheering mass of /br /Lukas chuckled sweetly. ''Merry Christmas,'' he whispered, pulling Mathias down by tugging on his bright red tie to connect their /br /Leon and Emil watched the two lovebirds with a satisfied smirk on their /br /''I think we did pretty well,'' Emil said, still staring at his brother and the Dane as he /br /A pair of lips was pressed to his right cheek. ''Yes, we did,'' Leon agreed, acting as if he didn't see Emil's shocked /br /Christmas had never brought this much happiness before./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAnd so we have reached a happy ending! Who doesn't love Christmas stories with a happy ending? :)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPlease leave me a review about how I did and how I could make it better. I'd love to hear your opinion!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI hope you've had a nice Christmas and I wish you all the best in 2016!/strong/p 


End file.
